crossroadsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Junpei Tenmyouji
|} Introduction Junpei Tenmyouji is the dog-loving traumatized kind-of-heterosexual bad boy you always dreamed of. He’s edgy, he’s emo, and he’s here for a good time, not a long time. Junpei has more mental struggles than can be effectively compiled into one wiki, and he’s really great at being in denial about every single one of them. Junpei's the protagonist of a little game called 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors, part of the Zero Escape trilogy. This Junpei in particular is from the apocalypse ending in the third game, Zero Time Dilemma. Apocalypse end is the end that connects to the future events of Virtue's Last Reward. Appearance Junpei is of average height for a Japanese man at 5’8” and is relatively skinny for his height from a lack of food. While he used to have more weight and muscle on him, after settling down at the shelter, he’s lost that--though he’s still strong enough to throw a good punch. He has medium-light tan skin and dark brown, messy, shaggy hair that comes down in layers and reaches just below his chin at its lowest. He has round, brown eyes that look reddish in the light. He tends to wear comfortable clothing that doesn’t always look pleasing to the eyes-- he likes hoodies, flannels, vests, jackets, jeans, cargo pants, and sweatpants, and layers them as much as possible. He doesn’t have too-specific color tastes, but likes reds, blues, greys, black, and muted greens, and he definitely likes plaid. He wears Calvin Klein boxer briefs specifically. Junpei currently has healing wounds on his hands and knees from glass shards that make it somewhat difficult to type and walk, including stitches on his knee. Personality Junpei, at first glance, may come off as standoffish, rude, or uncooperative. He’s antsy, callous, and bitter, willing to call people out when he deems it necessary, and he’s not afraid to say exactly what he thinks. When approached aggressively or overconfidently, this side of Junpei flourishes-- he doesn’t take well to people meeting his fire with fire. However, when approached with a calm demeanor, Junpei tends to soften up pretty easily. His external persona is largely a result of being hardened from stress and trauma over the years, but the softer Junpei still resides underneath. Junpei is passionate and driven, working towards his goals with fervor when not held back by his mental struggles. He has deep-seated insecurities that he tends to not let show; he’ll often reel back when someone shows genuine concern for him, and he tries to disregard or push away people who try to treat his issues seriously. Junpei has a passion for humor, especially puns, and can quickly get sucked into long pun wars. While sometimes awkward around emotions-- especially with men-- he tends to care deeply when he lets someone into his inner circle. When he learns to trust somebody, Junpei can be readily loving and affectionate-- he forms deep bonds with those he cares about. However, this tends to be more complicated with men-- due to internalized homophobia, Junpei tends to “no homo” the shit out of literally everything anyone does. Junpei’s ideal outcome is always one in which everybody lives, but when times get tough, he’s willing to put aside the safety and lives of strangers in order to prioritize people close to him, even if it comes off as selfish. Junpei has a rigid idea of morality and tends to feel strongly about issues, no matter how minor. He makes quick, snap judgments of people that are often generally accurate, and isn’t keen on giving second chances after a bad first impression. Junpei’s a good liar when given time to prepare, but tends to falter when put on the spot. He can be aloof and oblivious, often a really fucking huge dumbass, but can think quickly when under pressure, coming up with cunning plans to manipulate others into an ideal outcome. Mental Illness Junpei has intense struggles with mental illness brought on by trauma that essentially control his life to a large degree. He’s in denial about pretty much all of it, refusing to think about how his traumas have affected him due to all of the baggage he’d have to acknowledge. He has no diagnoses for any of his issues and is not currently on proper medication. (Complex) Post-traumatic Stress Disorder Junpei is heavily affected on a daily basis by his PTSD. His PTSD stems from four major parts of his life: the second Nonary Game, his job at a detective agency, the decision game, and the apocalypse. Some events have resulted in PTSD, while others cause symptoms more like c-PTSD. Junpei frequently experiences flashbacks, usually to either gore and carnage, being kidnapped, or being killed. His flashbacks are exacerbated by his morphic resonance-- he’s able to unconsciously pull memories from timelines in which he died, for instance. His PTSD causes nearly all of his other mental issues; it makes him hypervigilant, paranoid, insomniac, depressed, etc. He has a variety of triggers that vary in intensity, including but not limited to: Akane’s name, gore, fire/burning to death, suicide, open windows, beeping, gas masks, and unidentified figures. Alcoholism Alcohol is Junpei’s main coping mechanism for his PTSD, and it quickly spiralled into intense physical and psychological dependency. He’s both mentally and physically addicted to it and refuses to cut back out of fear of what may happen. While he usually has some amount of alcohol in him, he drinks heavily every night in order to get to sleep, often not remembering much in the morning. He’s willing to resort to theft if needed to get enough alcohol to survive off of. Depression Junpei is heavily depressed as a result of his traumas. He ranges from emotionally numb to emotionally volatile, and often has no motivation to do anything at all. During these times, he often isolates himself, and so doesn’t tweet or talk to anybody. It causes him to spend hours in his room, in bed, or completely asleep, and it makes it nearly impossible for him to reliably show up for shifts at the shelter. Although not actively suicidal because he refuses to die before accomplishing some of his goals, he engages in suicidal fantasies and thinks he’d be better off dead. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder Junpei has ADHD combined type. He’s been an obvious case since he was a child, but never got a proper diagnosis, and is largely unaware of its effects on him. He struggles with concentration and executive dysfunction and has trouble remembering tasks/dates, arriving on time, and keeping track of items. He often becomes hyperfixated on tasks, losing track of time and developing an obsession of sorts-- for example, with solving Rubik’s cubes. He goes on tangents frequently in conversation and often appears restless, unfocused, fidgety, or easily distracted. His ADHD severely interferes with his job at the shelter, preventing him from getting work done efficiently. Psychosis Junpei's psychosis, while persistent, is subtle and often not readily apparent to others, but still shows in some of his behaviors. He experiences delusions more often than hallucinations, but rarely expresses these beliefs outright. His delusions include but are not limited to the belief he is being watched, tracked, or poisoned (often thought to be by Crash Keys or Free the Soul, through food or medication), or his mind is being read. Less often he'll experience hallucinations-- most often auditory, sometimes tactile, and occasionally visual. Additionally, he sometimes hallucinates sensory input mimicking morphogenetic resonance (sometimes causing him to believe Akane is connecting to him). His hallucinations often relate to his traumas-- injuries, drowning, gore, beeping, figures, etc.-- but also just have unrelated content typical of psychosis (demons, bugs, etc.). Miscellaneous (Paranoia, Insomnia, Anxiety, Dissociation) Junpei has intense paranoia as a result of his traumas. It ties in with his psychosis to a large degree, causing him to heavily question the motives of other people based on almost no evidence or become terrified of innocuous situations. Junpei's sleep schedule is completely fucking abhorrent. Nightmares and flashbacks from PTSD along with ADHD symptoms completely ruin his sleep cycle; he's often up at ungodly hours of the night, and typically sleeps in 2-4 hour bursts, waking up in the middle either briefly or for a few hours. He takes naps during the day frequently as well, but may go 48 hours or longer without proper sleep, only to crash almost uninterrupted for most of a day. He uses alcohol to combat this. Junpei's anxiety isn't as persistent as his other mental illnesses, but he does have an intense, buried fear/knowledge of being hated or a burden to those he cares about and may experience anxiety attacks from paranoia or other issues. Junpei's dissociation goes hand in hand with his PTSD; when triggered he'll often space out and lose touch with reality even if he doesn't necessarily have a flashback. This helps contribute to his general awful memory. Abilities Junpei, as an esper, has the ability to read and write events to the morphogenetic field. Specifically, he is a paired receiving esper and shifter. As a paired receiving esper, Junpei is able to share thoughts, sensations, actions, information, etc. through the morphogenetic field to other consciousnesses, specifically that of his childhood friend Akane Kurashiki . As a receiver, he tends more towards receiving information from her rather than transmitting it himself; unfortunately, his connection with Akane was blocked intentionally shortly after the conclusion of 999, and he has not been able to reconnect with her since. Theoretically, he would be able to share thoughts and feelings with her, especially in the presence of danger, but currently his powers are nearly useless. His powers do grant him, however, a strong internal sense that Akane is alive. As for shifting: Junpei is a very weak shifter. Shifting is the ability to travel laterally across alternate timelines. Because of how limited his abilities are, he can typically only shift when in the presence of other shifters through the resonance effect, though it is theoretically possible for him to shift alone when in intense danger. In everyday life, the only way that his shifting abilities affect him is by allowing him to access the memories of alternate timeline versions of himself, though he is generally not aware when he does that and doesn’t take advantage of it. He is not aware he is a shifter. Pre-Multiverse Background Childhood Junpei wasn't close with his family growing up at all. He had an older sister who moved out very shortly after he was born whom he almost never saw again. He grew up comfortably and without any overtly negative treatment, but without strong positive reinforcement. In school, Junpei was always a bit of a weird child; he was a class clown, but he was aggressive at times, passionate, and frequently branded as irritating. In reality, he had pretty intense undiagnosed ADHD that affected his behavior and learning. He was never an honors kid, but was still bright in some way, and he managed to pull through with good enough grades on his exams to get into college down the line. When Junpei was six, he met Akane Kurashiki , and the two quickly bonded. As outcasts, they stuck together as each other's only friend. Junpei began to take it upon himself to protect Akane at all costs. Over the years, Junpei and his family would take Akane out places-- festivals, carnivals, pools-- because it was apparent Akane didn't have much at home. During this time, he never met Akane's brother, Aoi, due to Aoi's intense work schedule. Akane and Junpei became inseparable, but went through an incident in which the bunnies they were taking care of at school together were murdered. They swore to catch the murderers, and so spent the entirety of their summer break guarding the hutch together. They were unsuccessful, but in the following February, Junpei finally found the murderers about to kill a kitten and saved it, only to get beaten up himself. He then gave Akane a birthday present; a "for you" doll in his words--in reality a voodoo doll-- named June. Akane moved away shortly after, and the two lost contact. In college, Junpei essentially had to start over with his relationships, and so never really regained a circle of friends. He dated a few girls over the years, but never anything long-term. He studied English in college, mostly because he had a penchant for it and no other ideas of what to do, and always intended to switch majors once he found something that clicked-- but he never did, and just stayed cruising doing translation jobs on the side. 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors Junpei was kidnapped from his college dorm on Halloween 2027 by Aoi and Akane Kurashiki. He was taken to Building Q in Nevada and put into the Nonary Game as bracelet 5. During the Nonary Game, he met his childhood friend, Akane Kurashiki. Little known to him, a younger version of Akane was going through a Nonary Game in the year 2018 and connecting with this older Junpei in real-time to get herself through the puzzles. Junpei proceeded through doors 4, 7, and 1 without knowing this. (There are additional timelines in which he proceeded through different numbered doors, and future Junpei remembers these timelines without ever consciously becoming aware of the fact.) Throughout the course of the game, Junpei witnesses intense gore; he sees the exploded corpses of Teruaki Kubota and Nagisa Nijisaki (thought to be Light Field). He sees Musashidou murdered, and witnesses Clover, Hazuki, and Akane held at knifepoint and gunpoint. Near the end of the game, he's separated from Akane, and in investigating the truth, finds out that the Akane he knew died nine years prior in a Nonary Game much like his own, despite existing as an adult on the ship. In the incinerator, Aoi and Akane escape with Hongou, Akane's killer from nine years prior, and leave Junpei, Light, Clover, Hazuki, and Seven behind. They are given one escape route-- finishing a sudoku puzzle. It's at this point that Junpei realizes that he's mentally connected to the young Akane about to die, and that in order to save her and create a stable time loop, he must finish the puzzle and send her the answers. After Junpei solves the puzzle and saves Akane, the group escapes the building and leaves in a SUV to pursue Akane and Aoi, their kidnappers. They never catch up with them, but they do find Alice, a hitchhiker in the Nevada desert. She was a government agent whose vehicle had broken down. After hearing their story, she decides to take them back to her headquarters, where the group was questioned for days about the incident. Detective agency Once he was released, Junpei dedicated himself towards searching for Akane so he could have answers. He dropped out of college and relocated to America to pursue this. For over six months, he used whatever resources he could to try to track the two, often coming close but never quite finding them. During this time, he began to slip into the beginnings of a depressive spiral, and his PTSD symptoms began to emerge. Frustrated and desperate, Junpei decided he needed more advanced resources at his disposal, and decided to join a detective agency. Junpei forged documents in order to get a job offer, and once in the force, started to use their resources to try to track Akane. It was while he was at this job that he reconnected with Seven, one of the participants from the second Nonary Game. Seven became his detective partner and looked out for him on missions. Junpei dealt with intense subject matter such as human organ trafficking, the drug trade, and terrorism-- even taking down a major headquarters of Free the Soul, a large religious terrorist organization, with Seven--and saw huge amounts of gore and violence on the job. This kicked off Junpei's alcoholism; he became unable to sleep at night without alcohol, and frequently experienced flashbacks of what he saw on his job. Zero Time Dilemma While at the detective agency, as previously stated, Junpei used their resources to try to track down Akane. Eventually, he came across a lead that she would be at Dcom, short for "Dwelling for the Cohabitation of Mars," a psychological experiment at the Mars Mission Test Site in Nevada conducted by a private company researching space development in which ten people were to live together to simulate living on Mars. His agency was looking into infiltrating it due to suspected ties to the terrorist organization Free the Soul, and Junpei pulled a lot of strings-- even to the point of near blackmail-- to get assigned to the job. All events past this point have been erased from Junpei's memory. While at Dcom, Junpei sought answers from Akane, but she didn't speak to him for days. Eventually, when confronted about it, she refused to give him answers because she still had a purpose at the test site. Only a day or so after this, all eight cohabitants of the shelter--Junpei, Akane , Carlos , Sigma, Phi, Diana, Mira, Eric, and even Gab-- were kidnapped by the ninth and taken to a bomb shelter in the Nevada desert to play the Decision Game. During the Decision Game, after Carlos lost the coin flip, Junpei was paired with Akane and Carlos as a part of C-team. Since all three are shifters, a multitude of timelines exist, all interconnected with each other, but only the main path followed by this Junpei will be detailed. During an execution vote meant to eliminate one team, C-team and D-team voted to execute Q-team. C-team then woke up in the Infirmary in the Poison fragment; they successfully found the antidote using Akane's method. They were then knocked out with their memories of the fragment erased, and later woke up in the Power Room in the Ambidex fragment. When Akane fainted due to an electric shock, Junpei held her and began to tell Carlos stories of their childhood growing up together. Junpei and Carlos then faced off in an AB game, a form of the prisoner's dilemma. However, no matter the timeline, Junpei votes the opposite vote to Carlos; when Carlos allies, Junpei betrays, and when Carlos betrays, Junpei allies. However, in one timeline, Carlos interrupts Junpei as he talks about Akane, and explains that he's seen this before due to his shifting abilities. Akane then wakes up and explains multiverse theory using Back to the Future as an example. The three decide to shift to another timeline, and Junpei suggests they go to a timeline in which they previously had been shot down by a stream of bullets after failing to roll all 1's on three dice. He comes up with a plan for he and Carlos to protect Akane to allow her to gain two passwords to escape, even though this would kill them. While Akane and Carlos are nowhere near on board with the plan, he essentially forces them into it, and he and Carlos shift to a timeline in which they did roll all 1's and weren't shot down while their bodies die. When Akane comes to the new timeline as well, she berates Junpei, and Junpei decides it's a great fucking idea to propose to her. She tearfully accepts, even though he puts it on the wrong hand. They try to input the passwords she gained, but it doesn't work, and Zero informs them they've violated the rules. Junpei, enraged and desperate, goes to attempt to kill himself in order to let Carlos and Akane escape the facility, but is stopped by a killer robot. Carlos fends off the robot long enough to allow Junpei and Akane to use a transporting device to go to a timeline in which C-team was killed via execution already. When Junpei and Akane arrive at the new timeline, they find that it's the timeline that connects to Virtue's Last Reward in which Radical-6 escapes through Phi, Sigma loses his arms and eye, and Eric, Mira, and Sean die. Zero gossips to them a bit more about some REALLY juicy shit that you guys are gonna love later. Then, all of a sudden, Carlos busts through the wall and says he's here to save both of them. After escaping, Carlos explains to Junpei and Akane that he shifted to another history and used the transporter there to transport 10 months behind in the current timeline, and then waited out 10 months. Junpei and Akane flip out at him for not trying to stop Zero's plans in this span of time, and then Akane says that now she has to enact a new plan. Junpei demands to join Crash Keys in order to help her with this plan, but Akane's like no fuck you and stabs him with the bracelet with memory loss drugs. He forgets everything from all of Dcom due to the high dosage, and Akane leaves into the desert, leaving behind Carlos, Junpei, and Gab. Apocalypse Junpei wakes up after a super long nap having no memory of anything from the past week. As it turns out, Carlos took him back to his apartment in Los Angeles, California, at a loss of what to do. Junpei becomes paranoid that Carlos kidnapped him and is initially mistrustful, but comes around eventually. Carlos feigns amnesia, claiming that he only remembers bits and pieces of Dcom and that when he woke up, Akane was already gone. Junpei and Carlos end up generally sticking together during the outbreak, eventually teaming up permanently once the situation gets dire. They travel around trying to avoid the virus as it spreads, but can't leave behind Carlos's sister Maria , so they relocate Maria to a safe hospital shelter in Burney, California so they have more reign to outrun the outbreak. After the antimatter bombs detonate, they begin working as a team to try to travel around rescuing survivors, and eventually settle themselves in a shelter in Atchison, Kansas. Carlos becomes an unofficial leader of this shelter, and Junpei his grumpy sidekick. Without the immediate stress of survival, Junpei is able to somewhat-safely spiral into the depths of mental illness and alcoholism. Multiverse History Atchison Shelter Junpei first joins the multiverse while returning from a trip to McCook, Nebraska where he met and punched Aoi Kurashiki in the face. He was initially completely infuriated at the idea that other worlds would know of the apocalypse in his world and do nothing to help, especially at Aoi. Over time, he and Carlos begin working with others to pad the Atchison shelter's supply storage, but Junpei remains as standoffish as ever in interacting with others. All the while, he continues spiralling into his illnsesses, slightly intensified by the happenings in the multiverse. At one point he punches Eddie, and it's really fucking cool. Aoi, Carlos, Stan, and Junpei eventually come up with a plan to relocate about half of the survivors from the Atchison shelter to another shelter using a bus, and after some deliberation, Carlos decides to move to California with the group, and Junpei immediately decides to follow. Fresno Shelter At the Fresno shelter, Junpei is assigned to room C59. After a job interview with Yuuki, he becomes a radio operator and Japanese translator in the shelter, relieving Yuuki of the translation jobs she had been forced to do on the side. With his job security absolute, he takes it upon himself to fuck around as much as humanly possible, often irritating coworkers or higher-ups or not getting his work done efficiently. While at the shelter, he quickly gets himself into shenanigans with "Vent lady" and "Death glare lady," his nicknames for Ren and Yuuki respectively. He's frequently reported to Yuuki for fucking around, who yells at him for it. At one point, Ren and Yuuki dognap Gab to give him an ID. Yuuki confiscates Junpei's phone a few days later, which is then stolen by Ren, who gets access to the multiverse using it. This eventually leads to the reunion between Aoi, Yuuki, and Ren, and Junpei gets on better terms with the girls. Relationships Akane Kurashiki Akane is Junpei’s childhood friend and once-upon-a-time kidnapper. The two grew up together and were near inseparable, developing morphic resonance from their deep bond, but fell out of touch after Akane moved away. After Akane kidnapped him for the second Nonary Game then immediately left without a word, Junpei became obsessed with finding her again to look for answers. This eventually brought him to the Dcom, where he unknowingly met and later proposed to Akane-- which she accepted. However, Akane ended up erasing his memory of the event, and Junpei hasn’t been filled in about it. Junpei is simultaneously in love with Akane, highly bitter over Akane, and, to some extent, terrified of Akane. He becomes volatile quickly when she’s mentioned, depending on the context-- he has a hair trigger for people trying to use Akane to get to him, and has become violent over it. He’d do anything to figure out her whereabouts and doesn’t take kindly to the idea of people hiding knowledge about it from him. Carlos Hernandez Carlos is currently Junpei’s best friend and partner in crime of sorts. From Junpei’s perspective, he met Carlos after waking up on January 1 with no memory of the past week. Although initially untrusting, he quickly learned to rely on Carlos, and they make a good team. Junpei views Carlos as a much better person than him and often becomes insecure over the fact; despite this, he highly enjoys Carlos’s company and spending time with him. He views Carlos as a reliable and trustworthy friend. Despite all of this, he can at times emotionally close himself off from him-- Carlos tends to mom him pretty often out of concern, and Junpei doesn't want anybody spending their energy trying to clean up after him. Carlos covers for him when he misses shifts and bails him out of tough situations without Junpei asking, but Junpei often looks after him to make sure he doesn't overwork himself or get into uncomfortable situations from a reluctance to be mean. Aoi Kurashiki Aoi is also Junpei's once-upon-a-time kidnapper. They never met each other when they were younger despite both being close with Akane due to Aoi's heavy work schedule, and only actually saw each other face-to-face in the Second Nonary Game, when Junpei wasn't aware of who Aoi was. After Aoi and Akane ditched him, Junpei became more outright bitter at Aoi, as his feelings weren't padded by a deep bond the way they were with Akane. The two only met again in McCook, Nebraska in 2030, when Junpei greeted Aoi with a friendly punch in the face. Junpei's highly critical of and bitter at Aoi for what he'd done to him and takes every opportunity to remind him of it. He's not afraid to call Aoi out on his shit, but at times seems like he doesn't outright hate the company. Junpei refers to his feelings about Aoi as dislike or hatred, and insists that it's justifiable, but his actions imply pretty often that he's more terrified of him than hateful. Seven Seven and Junpei first met during the Second Nonary Game, after which Junpei disappeared from his life for the better part of a year. However, they met up again once Junpei joined a detective agency. The two became partners and went on various missions together with the aim of stopping Free the Soul, eventually taking down one of their headquarters. Seven looks out for Junpei during this time period, sometimes giving him a place to stay or support in general, as well as trying to keep him alive. They lose track of each other again after the outbreak of Radical-6, and Junpei misses him. They eventually reunite at the Christmas party of 2017, along with Hazuki. Ford Pines Ford is kind of like a third mom to Junpei, assuming Carlos is the second. Ford has involved himself in attempting to help Junpei through his mental illness, and has helped him through several intense episodes. He’s willing to put his foot down against him and act against Junpei’s will for Junpei’s own benefit. Ford is one of the only people from the multiverse Junpei feels comfortable engaging with. Sans Junpei and Sans are joke pun bros who sometimes get too real about trauma. They’ve bonded primarily over playing Undertale. John Constantine He's such a fucking bad influence. Gab Junpei would die for Gab. Ren Yukimura While initially one of the biggest nuisances in Junpei's life for a short time, Ren and Junpei have gained a sort of mutual respect after discussing events of their respective nonary games, eventually budding into a potential meme-based friendship. Yuuki Yukimura Yuuki is really fucking tired of Junpei's shit all the time but Junpei knows that she can't fire him because she'll have to take over his job duties if she does. She and Junpei used to be highly aggressive with one another, but after finding out who she is, Junpei's tried to passively avoid upsetting her too much. Noctis Junpei's pretty chill with Noctis and relates to him with a few mental struggles. Noctis let him hold a sword once and brings him food so he has nothing to complain about. Chloe Price Junpei has a pretty rocky relationship with Chloe; she initially made a bad impression by telling him to get over some of his mental struggles, but they became makeshift drinking buddies regardless, bonding over their girl issues. At the Christmas party of 2017, Chloe accidentally got into his head, leading to a moderate psychotic freakout, and he tries to avoid her as much as he can. Trivia *Junpei’s a dog person, through and through, but doesn’t hate cats. **His favorite type of dog is golden retrievers. He also likes labs, huskies, border collies, and german shepherds. *Junpei’s favorite colors are red and blue (though red prevails). *Junpei’s Rubik’s Cube record is 24.6 seconds. *His favorite alcoholic drink is whiskey, specifically scotch. *His favorite normal drink is root beer, closely followed by hot chocolate. *Junpei takes his coffee black. *His favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. *Junpei likes awful ''food combinations and terrible garbage food in general, even though he really doesn't eat as much as he should. *Junpei hates showers and takes baths instead at literally every possible opportunity. *Junpei is left-handed, and can throw a hard punch. **Punchees so far: Edward, Aoi, Chloe (in a mutual fight). **(And Carlos, in an alternate timeline.) *Junpei’s surname, Tenmyouji, symbolizes an eclipse. **天 = ten = space (can also be interpreted as sky or cosmos) **明 = myō = sun + moon **寺 = ji = can mean "temple", but 寺 can also be read as "tera". In Latin, "terra" means "earth". *Before the apocalypse, Junpei had a passion for sneakers. *Junpei's allergic to cats and pollen. *Junpei’s favorite movie is Back to the Future.'' *Junpei frequently assigns people nicknames (some listed are exclusively mentally or formerly). **Blue girl = Chloe **Owl lady = Olwyn **Vent lady = Ren **Death glare lady = Yuuki **Cleaning dude = Noctis **Noodle king = Prompto **Laundry dude = Tony **The attractive twin = Ford **Lion dude = Stan **Bird racism guy = Bambi **Aoi = Silver, Santa **Assorted people at the shelter, such as chess girl, pregnant lady, sex lady, etc; alternatively, people with generic white names-- especially those that get his name wrong-- tend to be called some interchangeable vague variation of their name, sometimes not even starting with the same letter (ex. Cathy becomes Claire, Kate, Cassandra, Kayla) Gallery junpei3.png|Toma Ikuta (Junpei Faceclaim). Juuunpei.png|12 year old Junpei. Junpei.png|21 year old Junpei. Junpeiztd.png|22 year old Junpei (closest to current Junpei). i woudld die for you icon.png|Junpei and Carlos's icon. themboy!.png|Junpei and Carlos. look at this boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Junpei and Carlos. funyarinpumpkin.png|Junpei's Funyarinpa pumpkin. e59d162bfeeacebc66a9f8674cbd4433.png|Junpei punching Eddie. 4dc6c088efbda759ca48648b5d9d4e6d.png|Junpei having a flashback. 81f1f7284cdfca9c35b1dc0940effbeb.png|Junpei after Stan says he'll fuck the Funyarinpa. nona junpei.png|Nona and Junpei. hey losers2.png|Junpei, Seven, and Hazuki at the Christmas party. 607041b3138e9001cd0c7310ae1a7c08.png|Ford trapping Junpei with naps. DLPYmm9W0AYi48_.jpg|The Funyarinpa. junpeis fursona.jpg|Junpei's fursona. JUNPEI CARD1.png|Junpei's ID card.